Bring Back What Once Was Mine (Reylo Tros Fic-It Fic: WIP)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: After Ben's death, Rey won't give up hope of finding Ben. Luke finally gives in and explains to Rey the workings of an ancient Jedi ritual which might bring Ben Solo back. Rey returns to Exegol to perform the ritual. A mysterious blonde comes to her and sends her back in time to erase the mistakes that Ben Solo made.
1. Chapter 1

Rey stirred in her sleep onboard the Falcon. She looked around in the darkness, seeing only BB and D-O powered down for the night. She doesn't know why she is on this planet. She doesn't know why she came here. Maybe because she can feel Leia and Luke here? Maybe because that connection fooled her into thinking that she could reach him through them. So far, there was nothing. Nothing but sand and memories of a time long forgotten. Rey felt lost. She didn't know which path to take, the war for the Galaxy raged on with new threats rising every day to threaten the tenuous peace that had settled after the defeat of Palpatine. She could return to the Resistance; they would welcome her back with open arms. But the fight felt meaningless now. Everything felt meaningless now. Without him.

'Why?' she whispered into the void.

'Why give me this wonderful gift and then snatch it away?'

She felt Leia's energy around her, but she pushed her beloved mentor away. She didn't want to hear the words of comfort she would bestow upon her. She could tell her nothing of Ben, her words were just empty placebos. Either Luke and Leia were as clueless as she was as to why Ben had not made himself known to her, or they were hiding something. Rey suspected it was the latter.

'I've come to congratulate you, this is the longest you've slept since the battle,' Luke said, appearing before her, shimmering like a moonlit lake.

'Why can't I feel him?' she asked. Forgoing pleasantries. Luke knew her thoughts, there was no point trying to hide.

'I think, in time, you will. I think in time we all will.'

Rey stood.

'If you know something and you don't tell me…' she threatened pointing a finger at Luke.

Luke put up his hands in mock surrender as he sat opposite her.

'You'll what? You'll kill me? I hate to break it to ya but someone already beat you to it.'

Rey sat back down. Defeated.

'I just want him back, there's an ache inside of me, and I know it will always be there, unless I find him,' she put a hand over her chest and looked down at her feet.

Luke furrowed his brow.

'Maybe...no it's not possible.'

Rey crouched before him.

'What? Tell me, if there's any kind of chance, no matter how small, tell me.'

Luke shook his head.

'It's too dangerous. I couldn't let you. If something happened to you, Leia would never forgive me.'

Rey exhaled angrily, she stared at Luke intensely.

'Luke, listen to me very carefully, the moment that Ben Solo healed me, he cemented a thought that had been circling in my mind for some time. He and I are one. We are meant to be together. I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Don't treat me like a child. Tell me what you know and let me make my own choice.'

'There is one chance. But you will have to pay a price, and it might be more than you can pay.'

'Tell me,' Rey ordered him.

Rey swallowed hard, her heart beating fast in her chest as she once again piloted the Falcon to a place, she never thought she would return to again, the place when they had both died.

She was alone, choosing to leave her beloved droids behind. She didn't know what awaited her here, but she sensed that she needed to face it unaccompanied.

Exegol was still shrouded in shadows, but a peace had settled over the once active hive of dark energy. It felt more like a final resting place now.

_How fitting._ Rey thought to herself sadly.

Rey returned to the spot where Ben had fallen. She fell to her knees and touched the ground. Nothing. She felt nothing. Her heart sank in her chest. She told herself to remain hopeful, to follow Luke's instructions carefully.

Rey removed Ben's tunic from her pack. She stroked the soft material. Laying it down on the ground, she stood before it and took a deep breath letting it out slowly before she said the words that Luke had told her to memorise mere hours previously.

'I ask that this man be returned to me. I am willing to pay the price.'

A voice invaded her thoughts. It was soft and feminine. Rey did not sense it was a threat.

'What are you willing to give?'

'Anything,' Rey replied without hesitation.

'There is but one way, his crimes cannot be outweighed by this one act of selflessness.'

Rey frowned.

'Ben was never giving a change to atone,' she explained.

'That is not my concern, in order for him to be returned, his crimes must be erased.'

'Why?' Rey asked.

'That is not the right question,' the voice replied.

'How can I change what has already passed?' Rey asked helplessly.

Suddenly a being appeared before, a beautiful woman, taller than Rey, with glowing blonde hair and shimmering white robes. She smiled at Rey.

'That is the right question,' the being said with a smile before placing her hands onto Rey's chest.

Rey's body jolted violently as energy ran through her. Her arms flew out to her sides and her head fell back. Then she was hurtling through a deep, dark hole, falling for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally slammed into a hard surface, she felt lightheaded and dizzy.

She saw a dark shape come towards her, she recognised the boots first, then the imposing stride, then the mask. It was him. He was there. But how?

Rey managed to turn so she was lying face up on a hard metal grate. She was on some sort of ship.

'Ben?' she whispered.

'No one calls me that anymore,' said the deep distorted voice.

'I call you that,' she said blinking heavily. She wanted to sleep so badly.

'Who are you?' he asked, crouching over her and cocking his head to the side. The lifeless metal facade observed her. She wished she could see his face. He didn't know her? How could he not know her?

'I'm Rey, Ben it's me,' she said.

'Rey,' he said her name as if he was trying it out for the first time. There was no recognition. No understanding. Rey felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

'You don't know me,' she slurred as she fought to stay awake.

'No, but I have a feeling I should,' he replied.

That's when Rey lost her battle to stay conscious and her eyes closed as her head slumped against the metal grate.

Two stormtroopers approached the Supreme leader as he crouched over the intruder.

'Sir, shall we restrain her?'

Kylo looked down at the girl. There was something there. Something telling him, the girl was important. The thought of handing her over to the troopers was distasteful to him. He wanted to be the one to handle her. He needed to know how it felt.

'I'll deal with her.'

Kylo collected her into his arms. She was so light. Too light for a girl of her size. She hung limply in his arms but breathing steadily. Something about the sound brought him comfort.

'_Curious_…

'Should we prepare the interrogation room?'

'No, I'll take her to my quarters.'

The troopers looked at each other but stayed silent. Neither wanted the Supreme Leaders infamous temper directed at them.

Kylo strode down the corridor with his precious load.

'Who are you?' he murmured.

He heard his grandfather's voice in his head.

_Be wary of her, she means to turn you against me…_

There was something in the voice that he didn't recognise. A quality that had never made itself known to him in their previous conversation.

Fear. It was fear.

Kylo reached his quarters and placed Rey down on the bed gently. He sat down and took off his helmet. He watched her sleep for a long time before finally logic fought through his hazy musings and he realised that he could use the force to revive her.

He took off his glove gently and touched his bare hand to her head. He felt a multitude of things. Sadness, loneliness, determination, strength, it was overwhelming.

Her eyes sprang open and settled on his. He realised she could see his face. The mask still lay on the floor by his feet. The relief that radiated from her washed over him. He held his breath.

'Ben,' she called out again.

'That's not—'

She was off the bed now, spanning his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was too stunned to respond.

'I thought I would never see you again, I thought you were gone,' she sobbed.

It didn't make any sense; they had never met. What was she talking about?

She took his face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. He could feel her desperation for him to show some sign that he knew her. He almost wished he could give her what she was looking for. Just to ease the tension they were both feeling.

'She sent me back,' the girl said suddenly. 'She sent me back to a time before we've met.'

'What are you talking about?' he asked. Still reeling from the fact that she was completely unconcerned that she had wrapped herself around him and showed no signs of moving.

'She sent me back to make it right,' she said with a smile.

The smile hit him like a saber burn. It seared itself across his memory.

'Make what right?' he asked quietly.

'You,' she said with a hopeful expression. Then she pressed her lips roughly to his and everything around him blurred out of focus and all he could see, feel, touch and taste, was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo didn't know how to respond. Part of him wanted to shove her away, part of him wanted to bring her closer. She pulled their lips apart and looked at him again.

'No scar,' she murmured. Running a hand across his cheek.

'Scar?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'It doesn't matter. A lot of things don't matter anymore.'

She was looking at him with an expression that he couldn't comprehend. No, that wasn't accurate. He knew that look; he just didn't know why she was looking that way at him.

'How do you know me?' he asked. Finally letting his hovering hands settle around her waist. She was so small, so fragile. He sensed she was malnourished and in need of rest. Why did that concern him?

'I don't. I mean, we've never met. In this timeline.'

'Timeline?' Was this girl mad?

'Ben,you have to listen to me.'

This time he didn't let the slight go. He shrugged her out of his lap and stood.

'My name is not Ben,' he told her.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. She poked a finger into his chest.

'Ben Solo, I did not travel through time and space to save you to be disrespected like this.'

He blinked down at her. Who was this girl?

'You came here to save me?'

She reached up a hand and placed it on his cheek once more.

'I did, so please, let me do what I came here to do.'

_Sit_

The word popped into his mind. Her voice was in his head now? It wasn't an order, it was a request. He did as she had asked.

She was trying to be gentle though he sensed her fire. Something clicked in place between them as she willed the word into his head. A warm feeling spread throughout his entire body. He felt as though all of his nerve endings were reaching out for her now. It almost felt as if he had been missing a limb and had somehow forgotten, but now it had grown back and his body didn't know how he had gone on without it.

'I feel it too, don't be afraid. This is how it is with me and you. We're connected.'

'What is this?' he asked in wonder.

Rey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She was breath-taking. Truly breath-taking. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She came towards him once more and crouched down before him. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her cheeks, her own hands on top of his, holding him in place.

'This is us; we are one. You are I are a dyad in the Force. A connection so strong that it can bring life, end life and apparently even defy time,' she laughed gently.

She closed her eyes. An overwhelming sense of love and belonging filtered through him.

'Do you feel that?' she whispered to him.

He nodded though her eyes were still closed.

'I've missed you so much,' tears trickled down her face. He moved his fingers across her skin, catching them, owning them.

'I wish you knew me.'

'I wish I knew you too,' he answered honestly.

'Maybe, maybe we can try again? I don't know how long I'm here for but I know I was sent here to save you. I don't know how to do that without showing you what you mean to me.'

Kylo's head swam. What was she suggesting? Was she suggesting that they come together? That they unite... romantically?

Rey looked up at him longingly.

'That's exactly what I'm suggesting…' she murmured.

She stood and took his hand in hers. She tugged gently and he stood. She took a step back towards the bed and he followed her lead. She took another step and another until her back was flush against the side of the bed and Kylo was standing inches in front of her.

'You don't believe me,' she stated sadly.

'I...I want to.'

Her expression lightened at his words.

'You think no one loves you, you think everyone has turned away from you.'

He nodded.

'How can you think that? Look at me, Ben. The Force made me. The Force made me for you. I'm your gift, I'm your counterpart, your soulmate. How can you think that no one cares for you?'

'This can't be real,' he murmured.

Rey took his hands in hers and wrapped them around her body.

'Don't I feel real?' she said, reaching up and placing a soft kiss against his lips. He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She moaned against his mouth and he hardened at the sound.

'All I ever had, was the memory of one kiss,' she murmured against his lips.

'I want so much more.'

She pulled away from him and started to remove her clothing. He watched her with intense eyes, panting hard.

_Take off your clothes…_

Her voice was in his head again, but this time it was a command. He did as she asked.

'I saw you without your shirt once,' she said as she pushed off her underwear.

He removed his tunic and started to unbutton his pants. His mouth went dry at the sight of her naked form. She slipped into his bed, dipping under the covers.

He removed his trousers and underwear.

Rey looked at him from head to toe from her propped-up position in the bed.

'You took my breath away then, and it appears that the rest of you is just as impressive.'

He came towards her, she pulled back the sheets and he climbed over her. He needily pressed his lips to hers, he was swiftly becoming addicted to kissing her. She curled her fingers into his hair. He pulled away and looked at her.

'I've never…' he trailed off and looked away. Rey smiled and put a finger on his cheek angling his face back towards her.

'Ben, I know. I've never… done this either. We'll figure it out together.'

'Together,' he repeated. His heart rejoiced as she said the word. This was what he had been searching for. All these years spent wandering through space, thinking he needed the world to fall at his feet to feel complete. It all seemed so simple now, he didn't need the Galaxy. He just needed her. He just needed someone to remind him that he wasn't alone.

'I was alone too,' she said. 'I was so alone without you.'

He was afraid to ask, but he couldn't stop the words tumbling from his lips.

'What happened to me? What happened to me where you come from?'

'You died for me. You died so I could live, but I couldn't live, Ben. Not without you.'

He couldn't ignore her pain, it hit him like a sea of acid, stripping his skin from his bones. He soothed her the only way he could think of, with his body.

He pressed kisses to every inch of her skin, running his hands over her, trying to be gentle. Afraid he would hurt her. She was so small, so thin.

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep..._

He heard the words in his head. This is why she looked so tired and fragile. She had been in mourning. Mourning for him. He didn't deserve it.

_Yes you do…_

He moved to join their lips once more, she opened her thighs and his length pressed against her wet core. He groaned.

'Please Ben,' she whispered.

He positioned himself at her entrance, using every ounce of patience he could muster to stop himself from thrusting deep within her in one stroke. It was difficult for many reasons, one being patience was an emotion he thought was long lost to him and two the force that connected the two of them seemed to be pushing him forward, urging him on. It was intoxicating. She sensed his apprehension.

'Ben, I can take this. Remember I was _made_ for you.'

At her words, he stopped denying himself and thrust into her roughly. Rey moaned and arched against him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and her thighs tensed against his. He started to move within her.

'Don't stop, please…' she begged him.

He couldn't believe she was begging him not to stop. As if he would, as if he could. The stars would sooner fall from the sky.

He wouldn't deny her anything. This perfect being who had dropped out of nowhere right into his lap and wanted him so badly he could taste her desire. His body was on fire and his mind carefully storing every second of their time together. Worried she would disappear at any moment.

He trembled as he came within her, tears formed in his eyes at the blissful feeling that flowed through him. He had never felt anything like it, and she was the one who had bestowed it upon him. He didn't care where she had come from. He didn't care why she was there. He just knew he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything.

'You have me, I'm yours,' she answered his unasked question.

He wanted to thank her. He wanted to make her feel the way she had made him feel, but he didn't know how.

'I can show you,' she said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. He nodded slowly. He heard her voice in his head.

_Move to my side…_

He did as she asked.

She took his hand in hers and guided it down her body, settling between her legs. He instinctively started to rub the sensitive area with two fingers. Rey hissed in a breath, thinking he had hurt her he began to pull his hand away but she caught his wrist.

_Keep going…_

He started again, becoming more confident as he drew more and more soft moans and delicate whimpers from her throat.

'Oh Ben,' she breathed. and he cast aside the name Kylo forever. She wanted Ben. So, he would be Ben. He would be Ben for her.

He pilfered her thoughts to guide his fingers, and she quickly began to fall apart, he waited for just the right moment to push his fingers within her. She called out and gripped the pillows by her head. He watched in awe as she peaked and ebbed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He pulled away from her only for a few brief agonising moments, to inform his men that he was not to be disturbed.

He wanted her to rest and he wanted no interruptions. He held her close until she fell asleep. When she awoke, he would make sure she ate. He would make sure she ate until her stomach was distended. She was his purpose now. She sighed in her sleep and pulled him closer. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. She belonged there. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

She stirred once and looked up at him with fearful eyes.

'You're not a dream,' she said, looking up at him adoringly.

He kissed her forehead.

'No, I'm real. I'm here,' go back to sleep. You need to rest.'

She did as he instructed. When Ben finally allowed himself to sleep, he dreamed of a future that had not yet come to pass. One where he relentlessly chased down Rey but refused to let go of his quest to rule the Galaxy. He wanted to scream at himself, that he was a fool. That she was right in front of him. That she was worth more than an infinite number of Galaxies. He woke covered in sweat, and instantly fearful that she would be gone, but she was there, safely locked within his arms.

'I'll give it all up, Rey,' he whispered to her.

'I'll give all of it up for you. I love you.'

Rey smiled in her sleep.

Morning came and Rey was giddy as her mind awoke and her thoughts became sharper. She felt as if she had slept better than she had in weeks. Then she realised the ground below her was hard and cold. This wasn't Ben's bed. She sat up quickly, forcing her eyes open. She was back on Exegol and Ben wasn't there. Rey cried out in anguish and banged her fists on the ground. She had failed and she had lost him again. Anger filled her. She stood and turned in a circle.

'Send me back!' she yelled.

There was no response.

'Send me back or I'll rip this Galaxy apart!' she roared.

Silence surrounded her. She crumbled to the floor and sobbed. The ache was back, the bond was gone. She could still feel his fingers on her body, still feel his kisses pressed into her skin.

'This is so cruel,' she whispered.

She pulled herself up off the ground and trudged back to the Falcon. She took off and set a course for Tatooine, at least there, BB and D-O would be waiting to greet her. She landed the Falcon and took a few calming breaths before disembarking.

Just as her feet hit the sand, she heard his voice.

'Rey.'

She looked up in amazement. Ben was right there, running towards her. He collided with her, collecting her into his arms.

'Where did you go? You left without a word. I was so confused.'

New memories started to form in Rey's mind. Ben leaving the First Order for her, the two of them fleeing to Tatooine to hide out, starting a life together, getting married in secret, making a living by smuggling, learning to grow their own food.

Ben let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her with a worried expression.

'I thought you'd left me. You shut off the bond.'

Rey frowned.

'I… I didn't do it deliberately,' she said softly.

'Where did you go?'

Rey looked at Ben. His hair was shorter, and his face looked younger now, if that was possible. He wore clothes similar to Hans and there was a blaster holstered to his right leg.

Tears came to her eyes. This was Ben as he had always meant to be. A free spirit. His Father's legacy, her soulmate.

She sprung forward wrapping her arms around him.

'It's a long story,' she said between happy sobs.

The bond reopened and Rey was almost floored by the love she felt radiating from Ben. Her Ben.

He started to pull information from her mind. He looked bewildered then his eyes opened wide in realisation.

'This is the day you went back; this is the day you saved me.'

Rey nodded.

'Do you remember anything after?'

'It's starting to filter into place.'

Ben let out a sigh of relief. He leaned down and kissed her. Her body flooded with heat.

'What can I do? Do you need anything?' he asked. The concern in his voice melted her heart.

'Just you,' she said kissing him once more.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the small dwelling they shared. He led her to the bed.

'Maybe it will help if we repeat the events of that day,' he murmured as he started to remove her clothes.

Rey grinned back at him.

'It's a logical assumption,' she agreed lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

'I can never repay you for what you did for me,' he murmured, his hands on her neck, his lips gently brushing against hers.

'I don't deserve your gratitude I did it for purely selfish reasons. I can't survive without you.'

'I love you, Rey.'

Her breath caught in her throat.

'Say it again,'

'I love you, Rey.'

As her mind began to fill in the gaps of their life together, she knew he had told her he loved her a million times over but it still fed her soul to hear the words from his lips.

'This place was so empty before, it feels full now that you are here,' she said with a smile.

'You, are my home,' he said kissing her again.

'And you're mine,' she sighed as they crashed together.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke before Ben and marvelled in the fact that he was still there, weighing down his side of the bed and rising the temperature in the room by quite a few degrees. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. His head was facing away from her.

'Are you watching me sleep?' he murmured with his eyes still closed.

Rey laughed.

'Apparently not.'

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

'How do you feel this morning?'

'Good, my memories are still somewhat hazy but I feel good, being here with you.'

He reached up and pushed a curl of hair behind her ear.

'How much do you remember?' he asked carefully.

'Quite a lot now. I remember us leaving, I remember reaching this planet, I remember that first night,' she trembled at the memory. So much need, so much desire. They had both quickly learnt that being Force sensitive was a huge advantage when trying to please someone intimately.

'What else?' Ben asked, his hand lazily running up and down her arm making little bumps form on her skin.

'I've lost my train of thought,' she said with a blush. Ben smiled and sat up, he cupped her cheek and gently pulled her close for a kiss.

'It will come,' he murmured.

'I like your hair like this,' Rey said, running her fingers through it. 'It's strange, everything is familiar to me and yet so different.'

Ben nodded.

'You just need time, and that's something we have plenty of.'

Rey smiled.

'I'm so happy I could burst. I'm your wife. I'm Mrs Rey Solo.'

'You are.'

'And Han and Leia and Luke are still alive and the Resistance are thriving, and the Force is stronger than ever. This is how it was always meant to be. This is how we were always meant to be.'

'My Uncle is fascinated by our connection.'

'Yes, that's what brought him back to the fold. He could feel us,' Rey noted as more of her memories fell into place.

Ben nodded.

'It was difficult at first, but with your help we are rebuilding our relationship. Of course, they all adore you.'

'And I them.'

Her eyes filled with tears. Ben frowned.

'What is it?' he asked, his concern filtering through the bond.

'It's just that, I just realised I have a family now.'

'You do.'

'I can't believe it. It's all I ever wanted. How can I thank her?'

'Thank who?'

'The woman, the woman who sent me back?'

'Oh, we've tried, darling, don't you remember? We've tried to contact her but to no avail. We think she is the daughter, one of the first force users. A powerful being even in death.'

'Say it again,' Rey asked.

'We think she is the daughter, but it seems impossible— '

Rey shook her head.

'Not that part. The part where you called me darling.'

Ben smiled and leaned close to her, his cheek against hers, his lips hovering near her ear.

'My darling girl,' he whispered.

Rey closed her eyes and bit her lip.

'You were somewhat distracting as Kylo Ren, but I'm completely at the mercy of Ben Solo.'

He groaned and kissed her neck. Rey tilted her head to give him better access.

'Can we stay in bed all day?' she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut.

'We can do whatever you want, my love.'

Rey sighed.

'It's too much, all of this. How can one person be awarded so much happiness?'

'After your start in life you deserve all the happiness in the Galaxy, Rey. But I assure you, no matter how happy you think you are, it won't even amount to half the joy you bring me every day. In the beginning I was convinced everything was a dream. My arms were red raw from all the pinching.'

Rey giggled.

'Okay, now back to this idea of staying in bed all day,' he said in a low voice.

He wrapped her in his arms and fell back against the pillow, pulling her down to his chest. She drew circles on his skin with her fingers.

'Just to be able to touch you like this is a gift,' she whispered. 'It was heart-breaking, being without you.'

Ben kissed her and she felt him flood their connection with loving thoughts, vowing he would never leave her again, vowing they would always be together. Their kisses turned urgent and Rey climbed onto Ben, straddling his chest.

'You are so wide,' she said.

'You always say that.'

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his nose.

She wiggled further down, positioning herself above him. Shaking with excitement as she saw how hard he was. For her.

_Only for you…_

He whispered through the bond.

She ached between her thighs in response to his words, lowering herself slowly onto him. He hissed and grasped at her hips. Rey started to move slowly at first and then faster and faster as her orgasm built. Her entire body tingled. His pleasure and hers blended together and her entire body burned with desire. Ben knew what she needed. He knew her body better than she did. He used the force to caress her skin, every inch of it, focusing particular attention on the apex between her thighs. She called out as she came. Crying his name much to his delight, it didn't take him long to join her, gathering her in his arms and holding her close as his body exploded with a series of delicious tremors.

Rey lay against his chest, panting heavily.

'Wow,' was the only word she could muster.

'Agreed,' Ben managed to say between pants.

Rey felt hunger pangs form in her stomach.

'You're hungry,' Ben said suddenly, gently moving her off his chest.

'Breakfast now,' he said firmly, standing up and pulling on some clothes. He held out his hand for her to take.

'I love how you take care of me,' she said letting him pull her to her feet. She put her arms up as Ben slipped a simple red dress over her head, then took her hand once more leading her to their small kitchen space.

'So, what's for breakfast?' Rey asked cheerfully.

'I made bread yesterday, and we have some fruit left from the harvest.'

Rey rubbed her hands together.

'Goodie.'

She sat at the stark white table and giggled.

'What?' Ben said.

'This kitchen wasn't really designed for someone as tall as you.'

Ben's head was bobbing dangerously close to the ceiling.

'No, but I couldn't care less. I'd live in a hole in the ground as long as I was with you.'

Rey bit her lip.

'Don't say things like that or I'll never get to eat my breakfast,' she moaned.

'Don't tempt me,' Ben murmured as he handed her the plate he had prepared and kissed her forehead.

'Is there anything we need to do today?' Rey asked as they ate.

'I'm afraid I have a job,' Ben replied.

'Don't you mean, we have a job?'

Ben looked worried.

'Rey, I think you need to rest today, your memory is still sketchy. I can handle it…'

'Are you seriously suggesting I stay here alone? I feel like I just got you back, Ben.'

'I know it's just that… you know what? It doesn't matter. If you are with me, I can make sure you stay out of trouble.'

There was something else on his mind, but Rey let it slide. He would tell her when he was ready.

'Ha! Between the two of us who has the worst track record for getting themselves into trouble?'

'Point taken.'

'So, what's the job?' Rey said as she finished her food.

'Just a collection and then a delivery, no big deal.'

'What are we collecting?'

Ben snorted.

'We have a strict don't ask policy remember?'

'Ahhh yes. So, when do we leave?'

'As soon as I'm done,' Ben said popping the last crust of bread into his mouth.

'But you need to change first,' Ben said his eyes travelling over her body.

'Definitely,' Rey agreed, as she disappeared into the bedroom.

She reappeared wearing a black fitted tunic and black leggings. She located her black boots that pulled up to her knee and put them on.

Ben was fitting his blaster holster to his leg.

She cocked her head to the side as she watched him secure it in place and let her mind wander.

'Rey,' he quirked an eyebrow at her.

'What?'

'I can see your thoughts and if you keep projecting those images at me, we are going to lose this commission.'

Rey huffed.

'Fine,' she muttered and headed for the courtyard. Ben caught her wrist as she passed him.

'I would very much like to revisit that tempting idea of yours of me and you in the Falcon pilot seat later, if you feel up to it?'

Rey smirked.

'Absolutely.'

The collection was relatively easy, the delivery was not so easy. The planet they were trying to land on had strict air zone codes. Without a permit they were not permitted to enter the atmosphere.

'Bureaucracy,' Ben muttered angrily under his breath.

Rey leaned across from her position in the co-pilot's chair and placed her hand on top of his.

'We'll think of something,' she said with a smile.

'What if you say we're refugees? Refugees wouldn't have permits?' Rey suggested.

Ben nodded and relayed the message. After a tense wait, they were giving permission to land.

'That's my girl,' Ben said looking at her lovingly.

Rey bit her lip and Ben groaned.

'Rey, it's even harder to ignore your thoughts when I'm sitting in the very place that is the main location of your very vivid sexual fantasy.'

'I'm sorry! Stop being so nice to me then.'

'Impossible,' Ben said with a crooked grin.

'And don't look at me like that either, that's just going to make matters worse!' Rey complained, turning her head away from him. Ben laughed.

They brought the falcon in for landing and they both touched Hans dice for luck as they exited.

'I'm glad Han retired and we got to keep the Falcon,' Rey said.

'Me too,' Ben agreed.

Two men approached them as they unloaded the cargo.

'Is this from Griff?' one of them asked in a low voice.

Ben nodded.

The men took two bags each and hoisted them onto their shoulders.

One of the men handed Ben an envelope before they walked away. Ben shook the envelope at Rey.

'Nice and easy,' he said with a smile.

As they walked back on-board Rey had a troubling thought.

'Would Han be mad if he knew our operations with his beloved ship weren't exactly legal?'

Ben laughed.

'Be mad? He thinks it's great.'

'He knows?'

'Of course, he knows. He's my father, I tell him everything.'

Rey's heart squeezed in her chest.

'Of course, you do,' she said with a smile as Ben put his arm around her.

Once they were well clear of the planet and able to engage autopilot, Rey finally got to live out the fantasy that had been torturing her thoughts all day.

After slowly peeling off each other's clothing, Rey lowered herself into Ben's lap hissing in a breath as their bodies came together. His hands held her hips, as she moved slowly up and down on top of him.

She arched her spine, letting her head fall back, Ben ran a hand from her neck to her navel, whispering words of devotion, branding her a goddess and begging her not to stop.

She cradled his head to her breast as she kissed his silken hair.

'They came together, trembling within each other arms, sweat beads trailing down their bodies as the cockpit heated up around them.

She was asleep before they reached home. Ben carried her from the Falcon to their dwelling, laying her gently down on the bed and removing her shoes and weapons.

He looked down at her lovingly before planting a soft kiss against her temple.

'Don't leave me,' she whispered.

'Never,' he vowed, removing his boots and wrapping his frame around hers, holding her close.


End file.
